Should Be Thankin' You
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Season 3 PWP [Caryl] During the ZA. Carol is frustrated and has a long day. A mix up in schedules and sleepless night all conspire in a chain of events that lead her to Daryl.


**Simple Caryl One Shot. Season 3 PWP. **

Carol moved through the prison her mind on a hundred different things that needed to get done before winter came up. It was already getting cold and they needed to be prepared. They always needed to be prepared. Her eyes settled on the fences and the grouping of more walkers than usual and she grimaced she needed to bring it up to Daryl and Rick.

As if saying their names conjured the men up she seen the truck pull up at the gates. Maggie and Carl were quick and on it dispatching the walkers as they pulled through before slamming the gate into place sealing the yard. Glenn jumped down from the vehicle at the gates sweeping Maggie up in his arms and Carol sighed watching them. The pang of loneliness and longing in her chest was more than she could take looking at them sometimes. She was happy for them but she wanted her own slice of happiness too.

Rick stopped next to her on the path Daryl swinging his door open as Rick leaned across, "Want a ride?"

Carol smiled and Daryl raised his eyebrow at her his piercing eyes on her always made her flush. She nodded and Rick set back shooting a look at Daryl and he jumped down letting her climb in. Carol moved past him brushing him slightly and feeling her arm slide across his stomach had her breath leaving her and her blood pumping. She shook her head and took a step to climb up into the truck her foot slipping sending her tumbling back into Daryl's solid frame as he steadied her. His grip on her hip was like fire burning straight to her core and she felt her face burn redder each second his hand was on her.

Rick grabbed her hand helping her up and into the vehicle while Daryl pushed her by his grip on her hips. She laughed and Rick smiled at her brightly as Daryl climbed in slamming the door leaned his head back. Rick looked at him and Daryl gestured for him to get moving causing Rick to laugh.

"Don't be pissy with me." Still laughing.

Daryl grunted and shook his head, "Tired."

Carol looked at him and she could see the fatigue in him. He'd been running himself ragged here lately as they neared winter. Maybe she'd wait till he'd had some sleep to bring her concerns up with him. It'd be better in the long run. He wouldn't sleep now if he knew something needed done. Pulling to a stop Rick leaned around her, "Let Carl and T know we need some help out here."

Daryl says nothing but moves towards the prison. They both know he's going to do as Rick asked but his surly attitude makes both watch him.

"What happened out there?"

Rick looked at her, "Close call today." He shook his head his eyes clouding over before moving to the bed of the truck. He climbs up handing stuff down to her about the time the men show up.

Standing back watching the streamlined movements of them and feels herself heat up again. Her eyes land on Daryl his shirt clinging to him soaked through with sweat even with the air cooler around them. His hair slick and sticking up at random letting her know his hand had made a few trips through it as he helped. His eyes lifted to hers and she blushed again having been caught watching him so intently.

Maggie steps next to her and elbows her getting her attention, "You gonna say what's up?"

Raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Pursing her lips, "You've been cagey...Dixonish amost it."

Carol can't help but to laugh at the thought and once again she feels that piercing stair like a touch. What she wouldn't give for just five minutes to herself to get rid of all this tension and frustration. Having to hear Glenn and Maggie every night together was starting to get to her. The moans and groans as the bed creaked and they claimed one another. It was starting to weigh on her and make her frustration all the more present.

"I'm going to head in for a bit." Carol smiles. Hoping it comes off genuine.

Maggie watches after her but she's to busy making her escape her last image that of Daryl's body lithe and lean begging to be touched in every way. Shaking her head she slips through the common room and into her cell making sure the curtain falls giving her the only privacy she can really hope for right now. Hershel and Beth were still around so she'd have to be quick and quiet but that suited her just fine.

Laying back on her beg letting her legs fall wide she slips her hands down her pants seeking out her heat. Whimpering softly when she grazes her bundle of nerves she starts a feverish pace. Closing her eyes and lifting her hips into her fingers her frustration mount the closer she gets to her orgasm. the feeling of Daryl's hands on her hips as she lifts them burning through her body almost too much for her. Panting she works faster but it's almost like her body was teasing her refusing to give her release. She needed more, she needed so much more.

"Carol you in there?" Beth's soft voice questioned.

Dropping heavily back to the bed her orgasm never having come she scowls. Setting up she pulls her hands from her pants and rights her clothing hoping that she'd been quiet enough that she wasn't heard. She'd die at the thoughts of Beth or Hershel either one hearing her masturbate. That'd just be to much for her right now.

"Yes. What do you need?"

"Well daddy said there was some stuff concerning Lori y'all should talk about with her." Beth lilts, "And Rick said something about Daryl havin' gotten hurt but he's avoidin' daddy. He was thinkin' you could wrangle him and have a look."

Carol moves out of her cell look at Beth soft young face. She was so fragile that sometimes Carol worried about her considering how sheltered she really was. Maggie and Hershel both kept her well and hidden from the world and that would only hurt her in the long run.

"I'll handle it. You know where he is?"

Beth shrugged, "I think I heard Rick sayin' he had watch tonight."

Carol chewed her lip, "I'll get him."

The day passes and she scarcely sees anyone and she tries to focus on her work instead of the taunting ache in her core. Her thighs rub together giving her brief reprieve but it's not enough, she expects it'll never be enough. Carol shook her head Ed had been terrible in bed and left more than a lot to be desired. She had become fluent in getting herself off but that went out the window the second Daryl Dixon appeared in her life. That man and his arms, his throat, ground eating walk, his eyes, and who could forget his long skillful fingers that had her humming in her pants. No, Daryl had single handedly amped her sex drive up while simultaneously killing her ability to get off. She was never full enough, could never get that itch that needed to be scratched.

Making her way up the tower steps she's hoping he's not in a surly mood she really would rather not deal with it and her own frustration at the moment. Opening the door without knocking knowing he wouldn't answer her anyways she freezes in her tracks.

"OH my! I'm so sorry!" Carol gasps.

Maggie and Glenn rush to cover themselves but it's to late. She's seen enough to know what both look like intimately and to be honest it just pisses her off. Not at them but herself for getting so damn worked up. Carol turned on her heel and left the tower in a hurry. Daryl must have switched off but where the hell was he he hadn't been seen in a while. Carol rubbed her face feeling grit on her hands and grimaced at it. Shaking her head she moved back to the prison the images of Glenn and Maggie seared into her mind.

Carol moved through the prison giving up on finding Daryl. He clearly didn't want to be found and she just settled into her cell leaving the curtain open for when he went by. She heard the light snores of the group and rolled over still no sign of Daryl. She looked down at her hands and grimaced again pushing up from her bed. Moving silently through the prison to not wake anyone she slipped through the door thankfully it didn't creak as she made her way through. Coming to the door she slipped in the sounds of water meeting her ears.

Carol stepped further in she was sure everyone was in bed and Maggie and Glenn were on watch no doubt going at it like rabbits. She halted in her steps at the sight before her. Daryl had his hands planted against the wall the water cascading down his body his head hanging forward a soft groan slipping past his lips. She felt the breath leave her like a hit at the same time her panties soaked. He was beautiful. She watched his hand slide along his body leaving a trail of suds and longing. Her chest started rising and falling quicker with each stroke of his hand along his body and she thought her knees were going to give out. Especially when she lost sight of that hand and he groaned again as she watched the movement of the muscles in his back.

Carol wasn't sure what to do if she went back to the door he's surely hear her and think she was being a weirdo. But she couldn't just stand here. her eyes landed on a darkening bruise on him and she unconsciously took a step towards him it echoing just slightly. His head lifted and his body stilled the muscles in his back tensing dangerously.

He didn't move a muscle except that of his head turned to look over his shoulder from his wide stance. His eyes were on fire and watching her as his tongue slid along his lower lip teasing her with desire. She knew she was wide-eyed and red-faced unable to look away but unable to meet his eyes. He wasn't doing what she thought he would have done. She had expected him to blow up at her and retreat completely. Instead he was watching her expectantly as if he knew something she didn't. His mouth was a give away enough of that with the secret smile toying with her.

"Carol." The voice that washed over her was pure undiluted sex.

Blinking out the haze she met his eyes again and he turned just slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was down here...I was just coming to take a shower. I...I couldn't sleep." Her voice was hoarse and breathless the more he turned towards her.

He raised an eyebrow looking around, "You're in the right place."

She didn't miss the tone of his voice but maybe she was just making things up in her head. This was surely going to mess with her even more than the thoughts of the man did. Blushing she stepped out of her shoes his head dipping back under the water his eyes closing a groan rolling through him again attracting her attention again. He'd turn more and she had more of a view of him than she dreamed and she felt arousal pierce every ounce of her body almost like a drug. She wanted him. She wanted him to want her.

His head to turned and his eyes were on her as he stood there and she swallowed feeling bold. Stripping her clothes from her body with shaking hands she let them fall away as she moved towards the stall. She wasn't so bold that she went to his unsure if she was reading things wrong but she did atleast make that move. She felt his eyes run over her entire body eating her alive calling to her, demanding she look at him.

Lifting her eyes and looking through her lashes at him she was startled to see him stalking towards her. She swallowed watching his slick, lithe, lean, and whipcord body as it moved towards her clearly on a mission. He stepped into her stall backing her towards the wall his hand coming up to run up her throat and across her cheek as his thumb skated across her bottom lip.

Carol moaned and his eyes darkened his breathing deepening with the flare of his nostrils pulling in heavier breaths. "I want you. Now. I'm not asking." Daryl growled his voice turning her body into his instrument. His other hand came up running across her stomach close to her mound before sliding up her slick stomach to cup her breast. His finger and thumb rolled her nipple pulling making her whimper. She nodded at him and he snarled his mouth closing over hers claiming her. Carol gripped him tightly for support feeling her strength draining from her even as adrenaline and arousal drugged her.

Daryl pulled away suddenly his breathing harsh his hand sliding back along her body to run through her pubic hair. He groaned his fingers sliding through her before he sunk his middle finger into her. "Fuck Carol."

She sucked in a breath. She was so much fuller from just one of his fingers than she had been from all her effort. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back rocking her hips against him as he slid in and out of her like a torture. She gasped as she felt another finger join in and nodded vehemently, "More.." She panted.

"Open your eyes." He growled his breath fanning across her lips. She fought them open her hips jerking against his hand as his palm rubbed against her clitoris, "Whose getting you off Carol?"

Carol's eyes widened, "You are."

"Who?" He snapped his fingers working her more.

"You are Daryl."

His jaw tensed and he groaned, "You're so wet. You been like this all day haven't you?"

Carol nodded chewing her lip, "Yes." She was breathless and begging.

"What's got you so wet Carol?" His lips skated across her collar bones his words bathing her breast in heat.

"You. Seeing you." She gasped feeling that sweet release rushing towards her. "Oh god Daryl!"

He groaned his teeth nipping her throat followed by licks and kisses. "I'm going to take you."

Carol tipped her head to the side giving him more room at the same time her orgasm crashed through her. She felt her body go slack but Daryl leaned into her still working against her keeping her in place. She whimpered her hips jerking as she flooded his hand and kept her eyes pinned on his as he watched every emotion on her face.

Daryl backed away suddenly dropping to his knees and forcing her thighs wide open. She blushed at being so exposed to his gaze but his face was intent on her before he looked up her body. The hunger she saw there had her getting wet all over again. He leaned in breathing her in his nose teasing her just before his tongue started cleaning her up. She jerked against him still sensitive but he held her in place as his tongue explored her thoroughly. His hand came around her gripping her ass and pulling her tighter against his face as he devoured her groaning against her.

He stood back his fingers in his mouth as gazed at her. Daryl let his fingers slide from his mouth her arousal glistening in his scruff as his chest heaved with blatant desire. His hand was on his cock working himself and she couldn't help but follow the motion mesmerized. He was perfect. So beautiful and so unaware of how attractive and sexy he was that it just added to it.

"Tell me to stop Carol." He growled. Shaking her head, "I wont stop..Stop me now if this isn't what you want."

"Please Daryl." Carol moaned feeling him slide through her folds but not entering her.

"Say it again." He barked.

Carol looked up into his eyes bleeding from blue to black. "I need you. Please."

At her words his hands gripped her ass lifting her as she wrapped her shaky legs around him, "Grip the rack." He warned.

Carol complied her hands gripping the rack that was now even with her ass allowing her body to tip back. With one swift thrust he was seated in her fully and Carol's eyes locked on to his. He tensed his jaw his nostrils flaring, his pupils blown wide, "Fuck your so goddamn tight." He groaned his head tipping forward onto her shoulder, "Like a vice."

"Move Daryl... I need you to move." Carol urged.

At her words he started a bruising pace and she was thankful for something to hold onto as she watched the man in front of her. His body was slick from the water splashing over them and she could see every dip and curve of the muscle on his body working as he carried them both towards their release. His arms were straining carrying her weight but his grip on her ass was perfect. His eyes were trained down their body watching himself sink into her over and over and his breath was ragged with each stroke.

Letting go with one of her hands the angle changed deepening and he groaned deeply looking at her as her hand slid along his body. He tensed but she smiled at him and he nodded. She let her hand slide back along him the feeling of him moving against her palm and the coarse hair making her flood him even more. He stepped in closer to her forcing her legs wider to accept his body he slammed into her harder.

She jerked him forward by his hair claiming his mouth. Claiming him. She moaned into the kiss biting down on his lower lip as he parted his lips his own tongue soothing her bite. She felt herself tensing around but fought to hold on wanting to cum with him.

"Let it go Carol. Let me have it." He demanded in her ear nipping her. "I want it. I want you."

Carol moaned at his words her release breaking over her violently. She was aware of his movements but not his words. He was speaking low filthy things to her, promises but she could only focus on the feeling of him sliding in out of her so fully as if he was made for her. He was panting harshly against her neck and she leaned her head against his shoulder letting her breath fan against his neck.

"Cum for me Daryl." She whimpered. "Make me yours."

He groaned his hips jerked harshly before slamming into her harsher and lifting her slightly. He stayed seated in her and with each of his panted heart beats she felt him throb inside her feeling her full of his seed. She smiled into his neck feeling for the first time in a year her full frustration and need had been met. She'd never had a man so fully take care of her, fit her so well. Daryl was made for her and she him. His arms banded around her holding her against him as they got their breath back and she yawned. She felt his chuckled and pulled back looking at him.

She looked him over, "What happened to your back?" She hadn't forgotten about the bruise just got sidetracked.

He huffed and looked at her, "I'm fine."

Carol shrugged, "You're fine is all the more reason to let me see it."

He let her down gently slipping from her body as he did so, still keeping her between him and the wall. He yawned too and she looked up at him his eyes were bright and on her. They were clear, cleared than she had seen them in a while. She took a chance hoping it wasn't a fluke and let her hand settle on him. He didn't pull away for tense instead he watched her expectantly again. He nodded again a smirk teasing his lips, that secret smile.

His hand came up brushing her throat and across her cheek again before his thumb slid across her bruised bottom lip. He didn't say anything just looked at her and she felt the air change around them. She smiled and he stepped back letting her finish cleaning up. She rushed not wanting him to slink off as she finished up but as she turned she blushed realizing he'd set on the bench watching her.

His eyes were knowing, "Little late to be bashful Carol."

"Don't think you're getting out of me checking out where you got hurt." Carol warned.

He shrugged, "Whatever. Got watch anyways."

"I'll be along." Carol hummed at his annoyance.

She walked towards him drying off and stopped grabbing her clean clothes. She dressed and he stood both of them making their way towards the door. About the time they stepped about Maggie came around the corner taking in their appearance. Carol was still flushed from their love making and both of them were damp, their hair wet. Her eyes widened and her face reddened, "Thanks for switching watches with me Daryl."

He didn't look at her as he walked by, "Should be thankin' you." He chuckled under his breath.


End file.
